The present invention relates to a device for elastic coupling between two parts in order to transmit from one to the other the static forces in the axis of the device and to simultaneously filter the associated coaxial vibratory excitations which are transmitted from one to the other.
More particularly, although not exclusively, such a device can be used in the suspension coupling the principal transmission box to the fuselage of an aircraft with rotating wings, such as a helicopter, in order to filter the vibrations engendered by the rotor and transmitted to the fuselage of said aircraft by said transmission box.
In fact, one of the fundamental problems of the helicopter arises from the general level of vibration which determines, on the one hand, the level of alternating strains in the entire machine (and consequently the resistance to fatigue and as a result the service life of the parts) and, on the other hand, the comfort in the cabin and the vibration of the controls.